


Welcome back

by Pulakyy



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Belial visits Djeeta’s dreams to harass her basically, Cygames says my dick jokes have rights, F/M, Ratted vulgar for Belial’s entire existence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulakyy/pseuds/Pulakyy
Summary: Djeeta jolted awake. After so long Belial appeared in her dreams again. Many tosses and turns later, she fell back asleep.“Welcome back, Singularity.”Oh no.





	Welcome back

**Author's Note:**

> Belial is very talkative and Djeeta is just annoyed throughout.

“Those red eyes from back then looked quite good on you.”

The phantom’s big hand sneaked on her side and slid down to her waist. She couldn’t feel his touch, he couldn’t touch her, because his body was only a feeble, translucid projection on her dream world. His hand on her waist, merely performative, sent chills down her spine. The speed in which he got behind her terrified her. In fact, at that moment she might have woken up from fright.

The next moment she was looking at the celling. In between her quickened breaths, she looked around to see her familiar room. Snuggled up against her, Vyrn slept calmly and oblivious. She lightly patted his head, he seemed in deep sleep. Careful not to awaken him, Djeeta got off the bed and tiptoed to the corner of the room, where a scythe with a purple boa rested against the wall. She still remembered the day it was given to her, how the weapon was tossed to her so carelessly that one could believe it was made of pebbles found on the sidewalk. Djeeta frowned, remembering what happened in the dreamscape, and pushed the weapon under the closet, away from her sight. If she couldn’t take off her anger on the angel himself his weapon would have to do, as childish as that seemed. If only his weapon wasn’t so strong…

How long has it been since she last saw Belial? She had tolerated his presence once, during the ordeal with Alter Ego, and he overstayed his welcome. That time, she infused even more power on the seraphic weapons and almost lost herself.

Lost in thought, she placed her hand on her waist, the same place Belial “touched”. To think he would come back to do… whatever it was he doing just now. But just what could be his objective?

She tried to shake off those thoughts and went back to bed. Not very sleepy anymore, she tossed and turned for a while until, finally, she fell back asleep.

******

“Welcome back, Singularity.”

No…

“You went away so soon you missed the fun.”

Oh no.

“Ah, was the play not to your liking? Did you finish by your lonesome?”

Oh. No.

When she sees Belial her hand always moves to her belt, where her sword should be, and is always meet with nothing. Each time, his lips hook up. Djeeta’s expression frosted over, her body tense.

“Why are you still here?”

“Ah, Singularity, always focusing on the boring stuff.” He said with a sigh, his face showing faint disappointment, “I’m here to enjoy your company, is that not good enough?”

His answer had no sincerity, but she understood he had no intension of answering her and didn’t push it anymore.

“But you won’t believe that, of course… Back to ignoring me? That’s fine, you know I’m good at the waiting game.”

“...”

Yes, she knew.

She could not understand this man. His motivations were a mystery, his expressions a quickly changing charade, murky like an ocean where you can only grasp the surface. You cannot take what he says at face value, because he intertwines truth and lies to his own advantage. Which is why she can’t trust him. Back with Alter Ego he had warned her and yet relished when she lost control of herself. He waited to see her fall. The other primarchs had also warned her, she should have known better and her hastiness was to blame, but even after everything ended well, she still didn’t dare trust him.

“So, how’s possessing the power no mortal can have? It must keep you tingling with excitement and raring to go.”

His tone felt mocking.

“I’m sure you can put it to good use.”

He approached Djeeta with long strides, but she took not a single step back. He couldn’t touch her, she repeated in her mind. With his hands by his waist he bent down, his lips curved into a smile. He stopped his face in front of hers, their noses mere inches apart. The exaggerated way he moved down to her level made Djeeta feel very small, but her gaze on him never lost its sharpness. She stood her ground and kept analysing his every movement

“Is my shaft satisfactory?”

Djeeta’s angry eyes berated his words. Belial tilted his head ever so slightly, seemingly waiting for an answer. It was a bit cute.

“Subpar.”

He looked away and laughed, that maniacal laugh she had, sadly, anticipated the moment she opened her mouth. She didn’t find the situation funny at all and regretted indulging him.

“You worked so hard on it, building it up from weak to strong. I know it’s a piece of work. No need to be shy.”

He never stopped talking. Each thing that left his mouth was more irritating than the last. But, curiously, he said nothing else afterwards.

Huh? Was his face closer?

Closer.

… Closer.

Much too close.

Djeeta meant to step back, but the world started fading before she could. It seemed she was about to wake up.

Seeing the girl fading in front of him, Belial clicked his tongue.

******

Heavy. Something heavy was on top of her. Her stomach felt painful like something knocked into her. Her ears picked up two voices. Slowly, she opened her eyes. The light in the room was still dim, as the curtains were still drawn, but she could easily make out Lyria’s figure laying on top of her, perpendicular to her body. Her elbow was suspiciously hovering above her painful abdomen.

Lyria didn’t notice Djeeta had woken up and with a whimper kept on whispering to someone, “Vyrn I’m really so sorry, I didn’t see you…”

Vyrn? Where was Vyrn?

“… Don’t worry about it.” The red dragon landed dejected on the bed, patting his wing. Djeeta guessed that he was on the ground and Lyria tripped on him.

Djeeta’s eyes meet with Vyrn’s, “Ah! Look you woke up Djeeta!”

Lyria turned to Djeeta with a look of realization and her eyes shook with guilt.

“Sorry, you can go back to sleep!”

“What?! But you came to wake her up!”

“Not by knocking her. Poor Djeeta…” Lyria turned sadder by the second.

Djeeta patted Lyria’s hand to reassure her she was fine, grateful even, but her eyes glanced reflexively at her closet. The scythe that Belial gave her glinted ominously from beneath.

“Belial appeared in my dream.”

“What, again?! Hasn’t that pervy angel made enough trouble…!” Vyrn worriedly flew to her side.

“Are you okay?” Lyria carefully looked her over.

Djeeta nodded with a smile, “I’m fine!”

That day, she didn’t touch the scythe. When the night came, she didn’t want to fall asleep, anticipating she would meet the angel. But she calmed herself, even Belial shouldn’t appear two night in a row. She closed her eyes.

******

“Good night, Singularity. You always go off first. Not that I mind, of course.”

“… Don’t you have better things to do?” She sighed.

Her hand searched for her sword but found nothing.

“Always so energetic.”

“So, what do you want?” She scowled as she asked once again.

“I want your time.”

“Go away.”

“Then… you recommend me some other ways to pass time. How about that?”

“Huh?”

Djeeta was thrown off but if it worked to keep him at bay, it was worth a shot.

“Mm, let’s see. How about going out shopping? Also training, dancing, playing with a cat… and…? Ah, if you are tired, napping is a good way to pass time too...”

Listening to her honest advice Belial’s smile faded a little but Djeeta didn’t notice that change.

“Haha, would I like that?”

“Do you have something else in mind?”

He looked her head to toe with a dirty expression and licked his lips.

“Hm, I would like a treat.”

“…What?” Djeeta frowned, confused.

Belial chuckled before changing the subject, “Right. So, you look very tired today.”

He sit in open air, like an invisible chair was beneath him and opened his arms wide.

“Hey, come over here.”

She looked at the phantom for a short second, “Of course not.”

In the end, having a normal conversation failed. But she couldn’t tell if riling her up was his only objective or if she was missing something integral about his meetings with her.

“Well then, it’s about time I bid you goodbye, and…” His voice dropped low and sultry, “My little guy is lonely beneath the closet. Let him out to play once in a while.”

Her eyes widened. Rather than fear, what she felt was more akin to embarrassment.

******

Again. He appeared again.

“Ugh.”

Djeeta jumped out of bed and looked herself in the mirror. She was tired, but it didn’t appear to show on her face.

Heaving a sigh, she dressed herself and picked up the scythe from under the closet, getting ready for a day of work. At the end of the day, she easily passed out from exhaustion.

******

She was in the dreamscape again.

“Belial?”

No, the air felt different.

The familiar white light dimmed, and the world shook as the space filled with black mist. Wind picked up as six enormous bat-like wings appeared and covered a red sky. Giant swords dance around the figure at the centre, small and difficult to see, but a strong threatening aura chilled her to her nerves.

The hand that subconsciously moved to her waist meet a weapon, the Scythe of Darkherald, the very one he gave her. Her hand jumped away in surprise but grasped it the moment after and got in stance. The sharp blade glinted with unknown light, “About time.”

Belial smirked, “That expression suits you well. I won’t give you time to rest tonight...!”

Suddenly the figure fell, no- It was flying at her!

She dodged him by a hair's breadth. With a quick swing she aimed at his right arm.

“Ugh! That is great, Singularity!”

His swords fly at her in unison. Djeeta moved quickly on her steps but the pain on her cheek and especially her leg signalled she was cut. She jumped at him but was pushed back by his swords once more.

He flew dangerously close to her. His hand creeped on her chin and lifted it harshly, making her face him. The red sheen in his eyes seemed to draw her in.

“Anagenesis.”

The charm effect worked immediately. Djeeta’s legs threatened to fail and she used her whole willpower to keep herself in stance. She slapped his hand away and staggered back.

“Do you miss the girl in blue? Your little dragon? Sandy? Perhaps they could help you, but they are nowhere to be found in this place.”

He dives at her.

“Clear!”

She kicks him away, almost getting her leg grabbed in the process.

_Clang, _the scythe and swords meet. _Clang, clang, clang._

To be honest she was curious. Curious about him. But she didn’t dare get closer to him. Not an inch, not a mile. The closer she will be is the deepest her sword can pierce him. He was much too dangerous.

She held on, fighting not to let him past her defences.

“Time is short. I’m afraid we won’t get past the foreplay.”

His presence was suddenly next to her. Instinctively, Djeeta griped the shaft and flung the blade at him. But contrary to her expectations, his body easily fell against the tip of the blade, piercing him. He gripped the blade and firmly held it in place, then sneaked a kiss her cheek. The cut on her cheek tingled with pain. She jumped far back and covered her cheek with her palm. She felt it clearly. The heat of his lips on her cheek, his breath on her skin. Blood rushes to her face and colours it thoroughly, her expression painted with shook.

On Belial’s chest was a clean slash from which blood poured endlessly, and from his hand blood dripped to the ground, but he paid no mind, not ever taking his eyes off her. He slowly, ambiguously, licked his bloodied lips.

His laughter roared and his face twisted “Haha! The one that brings calamity can make a face like that…! That’s your most dangerous expression by far. Even just looking is enough to bring me to climax!” He paused before calmly continuing, “But next time, let’s play in the real world. Bye-bye, Singularity.”

The mist and shadows faded, bringing back the blinding light, which shimmered stronger and stronger and engulfed the whole world, bringing about the end of a dream.

Djeeta sternly looked at the fading figure and rubbed her cheek with the back of her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> The liberty to make a sex joke whenever I feel like it made writing this very fun. I tried to challenge myself with the descriptions in this fic, but by far writing the fight scene was the most difficult.  
I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
